The Elements of Lightning and Fire
by WarioMan3K
Summary: A collaboration fic with my online friend, LovelyTekki (aka. Princesstekki, on DeviantART). How did 9-Volt come to own both the Phosphora Bow and Twinbellows Cannon like from Kid Icarus: Uprising, along with a couple magic whistles he uses to call his two respective guardian angels: Phosphora the Lightning Flash, and Princess Cherry of the Fruit Kingdom? This story tells it all...
1. The Phosphora Bow

This will be a collaboration fic with my friend LovelyTekki, aka. Princesstekki (on DeviantART). I made a discussion in my DA journal about this story intent on being part of my Game-Jumping Adventures series timeline; The Elements of Lightning and Fire will be two chapters long. While the first part focuses entirely on Phosphora having given 9-Volt the Phosphora Bow and a cloud whistle as special gifts for being a good little boy towards his friends and family and even his guardian angels, there is a brief mention in which Pit gives Phoebe one of his Skyworld weapons, the Ball Cannon, along with a wing whistle for calling him.

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare and Kid Icarus are properties of Nintendo; Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft despite its company being absorbed unto Konami, who owns the Contra series. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is a property of Renegade Animation. Whereas Tekki owns Princess Cherry, I own the following fan characters of mine: Phoebe, Blaze Bomber, Arctic Bomber, and last but not least, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

-The Elements of Lightning and Fire-

Part 1: The Phosphora Bow

[Opening BGM: World Map - Day (Wario Land 3)]

September 15, 20XX...

The Earth was at peace thanks to the heroic efforts of the six Contras: Aaron, Ami Onuki, Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Blaze Bomber and most recently, Arctic Bomber the ex-Hate Bomber. Red Falcon's third attempt at world domination in 5 years since the beginning of the Alien Wars, even when he had Bagular's infamous Five Dastardly Bombers resurrected from the dead and reprogrammed to serve him and his loyal Hate Bombers, has failed; this time he was ultimately defeated for good, bringing an end to this era at long last. Purple Basilisk, on the other hand, was banished to the underworld with no more connections to the dreaded Red Falcon Empire whatsoever, his threat level having been decreased sharply to the point in which he was nothing more than a petty dictator nowadays, stuck running his own Basilisk Dynasty his way in the underworld.

In spite of what had happened last month during the second half of the Alien Wars (or as countless survivors also dubbed, World War III), it didn't stop the people of Diamond City from returning it back to its former glory, all the while cleaning up the damage Red Falcon's intergalactic goons caused. Even the Contras, supervised by the Crygors, lent a helping hand in getting the city fixed, accepting donations from the survivors, and even stopping petty criminals along with the remnants of Red Falcon's butchers from taking advantage of the emotional aftermath. Doing the same for the entire world, however, wouldn't be so easy, but worth the effort in the long run. Life as we know it would be back to normal, but mankind and Bomber-kind alike can never rest in the battle against evil. On the plus side, Cheerful White and Cute Pink, 9-Volt and Phoebe's best friends from planet Bomber, requested Professor Ein to aid Crygor Labs in any way possible.

As for 9-Volt and Phoebe themselves, they went with Pit and Phosphora over to Skyworld for some fun-filled adventures within the past week. One day, they paid a visit to the distant Chi Kingdom (also known as ChiWorld), rumored to be connected to Skyworld. There they got acquainted with Cherry, one of the Chi Princesses, in the Fruit Kingdom where everything was nature. The theory about Chi Kingdom's connection with Skyworld had yet to be proven, even by Diamond City's science experts, let alone Dr. Crygor and his granddaughter Penny. While the denizens living in said kingdom were mortal as opposed to the people of Skyworld, Cherry wasn't afraid to protect her home with her fire magic when need be...

But the day before they went to the Chi Kingdom, Phosphora had plans to give 9-Volt something important, not to mention helpful. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, gave Phoebe a wing whistle for calling him as well as one of his Skyworld weapons, the Ball Cannon; they had it fused with her enchanted Super Scope through the aid of a Centurion blacksmith up in Skyworld, in order for the Ball Cannon to retain Phoebe's magic so evil may never touch it, nor could its non-explosive cannonballs (normal or charged) harm the innocent. Afterwards, she spent the rest of the day learning how to use the Ball Cannon, which was easier said than done on her first few tries due to its heavy weight. Over time and with Pit's encouragement, Phoebe would adapt to her enchanted weapon's pros and cons.

[End BGM]

Little did they know a certain childlike goddess was secretly watching them from her temple with a crystal ball in Skyworld...

"Oooh...if it isn't bad enough already Phosphora's been hanging out with that insufferably upbeat Pit, now she's this human boy's bodyguard! So, this is where he lives, huh? Well, he and that traitor would be in for a rude awakening soon enough, had my precious Reset Bomb Depot not been blown up beyond all repair! Ugh! At least I've still got Cragalanche and my Forces of Nature..." Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, gripped her staff tightly as though it were a stress ball. "I'm not about to throw a temper tantrum just yet, because I've got a gift of my own for sweet little 9-Volt!"

Pausing for a moment to vent out her anger by grumbling to herself, she glanced over to a nearby scroll in her throne room and continued, "As much as I'd rebuild my Reset Bomb Depot, I can't." She put on a derpy-eyed look and mocked the scroll. "Becaushe then I'd be a shtinker for doing it shinche it'sh not allowed in Shkyworld anymore! Blech!" The bratty goddess grabbed the scroll and read it out loud in pure disgust.

_THE SKYWORLD TRUCE_

_We of Palutena's Army and Viridi's Forces of Nature, do hereby agree to live in peace, and to let Pit and Phosphora, the star-cross'd lovers of Skyworld, to live together even when they're only dating at this very moment._

_If they want to protect the innocent humans on planet Earth side by side from dark forces, let them do so._

_If they want to rule Skyworld through love, care and respect, let them do so._

_And if they want to get married later on, let them do so._

_Henceforth, we seal the deal of our own accord with the one-of-a-kind truce we won't tinker._

_For she who does so is a **STINKER.**_

_Signed,_

_Palutena, Goddess of Light_  
_Viridi, Goddess of Nature_

"I swear, ever since that dumb Romeo and Juliet play they snuck out to see waaaaay back in 1595, their idea of that truce is seriously making me, if not Palutena too, look like a pussycat! But enough about that; on with my plan of the day..."

* * *

Back on Earth, 9-Volt and Phosphora stayed in Diamond City after school at its national park, Pearl Square, as she had a different way of gifting him. First off, she brought forth a cloud whistle that 9-Volt could use to call her in case of trouble, or if he simply wanted to hang out with her. Next up, more importantly, she ripped off about a third of her scarf and used that piece to craft what came to be known as the Phosphora Bow, with her element of lightning. Finally, she added a little magic of her own to both these artifacts to prevent evil from ever touching either one without getting electrocuted. Much like her lightning powers, unsurprisingly to 9-Volt, the Phosphora Bow can never harm the innocent. Its electrified shots could, however, tickle a good person wide awake should they be fast asleep...or, so Phosphora told 9-Volt jokingly.

[Tutorial BGM: Lesson (Wario's Woods (SNES))]

"Alrighty 9-Volt, now that your Phosphora Bow's fully crafted, I'll teach you the basics on how to use it. First, you hold it with one hand, and the lightning arrow with the other...nice and easy...there we go! The stance you need to take depends on whether you're right-handed or left-handed."

"I think I'm right-handed, Phosphora," said 9-Volt, holding the bow with his right hand.

"Okay, then that means you use your left hand to hold the bow."

"Oh, right! My bad." The boy did as instructed and took the proper stance.

"It's okay, pal. We're just getting started." The lightning girl smiled and gave a reassuring pat on 9-Volt's shoulder, kneeling down to his level. "Now, simply pull on the bowstring with your right hand, and a lightning arrow magically appears." 9-Volt did as his guardian angel instructed him. "There you go! Next, take aim...let's use a nearby tree for now...keep it steady, and when you're ready, release the bowstring and the arrow will hit your target."

"You mean like this?" He took aim at the tree Phosphora pointed out, and let the lightning arrow fly and strike it harmlessly. Being crafted by the lady who was one with nature and all that is pure, the Phosphora Bow's shots also did not harm the environment.

"Nice shot! By the way, did you notice your bow glowing just now?"

"I think I did, Phos," answered 9-Volt. "Wait, is this about a charge shot like in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_?"

"Mm-hmm, though I wouldn't get too ahead just yet," said Phosphora. "Okay, as you're holding the lightning arrow, the Phosphora Bow will glow for about three seconds, and by the name it's done, you've got yourself a charged shot. Let it fly afterwards, and it'll strike an enemy target really good, stunning them momentarily! Oh yeah, one more thing: all your shots, charged or not, will home in on the enemies. Now let's get out some balloons for a little target practice."

For the next part of 9-Volt's lesson, he and Phosphora blew some balloons varying in different colors, each having a different picture of one of Viridi's minions, with the pink one carrying the image of her scowling face up front. "Hahaha! I didn't know Viridi could scowl like that!"

"Eeeyup, she does. Let's you and me practice up until we're outta balloons, and that'll conclude your lesson on how to use the Phosphora Bow. One more thing to keep in mind: in order to ensure a great finishing blow, we'll need to combine our lightning powers, particularly the charged up shots from both your Phosphora Bow and my ball lightning."

[End BGM]  
[Overworld BGM: Onett (EarthBound)]

The two "lightning siblings" practiced popping the balloons with their lightning attacks together, finishing up with the pink one having Viridi's scowling face. Once they were satisfied, they took a break by playing a friendly game of catch with Phosphora's beach ball-sized ball lightning. Her complete control over electricity and light enabled her to make it soft and bouncy like a real beach ball, and not explode on impact. Only about 20 seconds in did 9-Volt miss the catch; he went to pick it up and gave Phosphora a playful grin prior to running off with the ball, giggling as he skipped along. The girl, however, went "Zzzip!" and teleported herself right in front of him, surprising him with a bear hug. From there they laughed and playfully wrestled with each other for about 15 seconds, eventually coming to a stop while still holding the ball lightning. They sat in front of the tree next to each other, thinking of how she and Pit make a great team, then 9-Volt got out a hibiscus flower for Phosphora to put on her head as a thank-you gift for being a great friend and one of his guardian angels.

"Aww, thank you, 9-Volt! You're so sweet..." She kissed his cheek in return. "...and I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what. I wish there were more guys like you and Pit, and Cheerful White..."

"Yeah, I know. A good number of guys out there are selfish jerks, not to mention Wario and Waluigi..."

"I know, right? I'd never dump my Pit for those guys nor will I ever abandon you, even if they tell me to. They either gotta deal with the fact that Pit and I are just meant to be together, and I'm your guardian angel, or else I want them to get outta my sight."

Just then, their little-brother-and-big-sister moment was interrupted by the arrival of no less than five Bumpety Bombs, prompting her to grab her ball lightning and lure them away from 9-Volt by sticking out her tongue at them. As they charged forth with their fuses lit, she threw her ball lightning at them to inflict paralysis, giving 9-Volt the opportunity to combine the charged shot from his Phosphora Bow with his guardian angel's second ball lightning. When both shots struck each other simultaneously at the Bumpety Bombs, the explosive monsters themselves were blasted upwards into the sky whereupon they detonated harmlessly.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked 9-Volt.

"Oh, it's just Viridi being a spoiled brat as usual," replied Phosphora. "Pit wasn't kidding when he told me the truth about her biased hate towards humans in general, not to mention her bratty attitude." She lifted the back of her hair to show 9-Volt a tiny scar. "I usually don't tell anyone this because the thought of it grosses me out this day, but when Pit defeated me one time, he knocked the Chaos Kin larva off the back of my neck, setting me free."

"So that's what got you to be friendly towards him later on when he got the Lightning Chariot..."

"Mm-hmm. Why Viridi insisted on brainwashing me with that disgusting thing I'll never understand, but I don't care anymore because I'm free, I helped repair Pit's wings with the Rewind Spring while Pittoo fought the vain braggart of a goddess named Pandora..."

"...and in the very end, Pit single-handedly defeated Hades!"

"Yupado! That's when we made amends and became not only the star-crossed lovers, but also the Dynamic Duo of Skyworld!" She flexed her muscles for a moment to show 9-Volt how strong his lightning-themed guardian angel can be.

Suddenly the Nintendo boy had something else in mind, "I don't usually share this with anyone, Phosphora, but I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"Aw, there's nothing to be afraid of. Remember, my lightning powers never hurt innocent people or my friends."

"Right. Well, I do try and believe they're the sounds of angels bowling, like Mona and my mom always said."

Phosphora laughed at the thought of what 9-Volt just said. "That's just a silly rumor, pal!" But just to show there's no hard feelings, she hugged him warmly. "Of course, I don't mind if you do believe."

"Thanks, Phosphy. I also like imagining you as an awesome bowler because of my belief."

The lightning teen girl blushed a bright pink on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Eeeyup. I'm okay at bowling, just not a professional one like my big sister Mona."

"It's alright, sweetie." She patted her little friend's head momentarily. "To tell you the truth, Pit and I are pretty good at sports, like tennis, baseball, volleyball, bowling...We do what we can to keep ourselves in good shape, and even spar with each other from time to time. But the most important thing of all to keep in mind is having fun with your friends and family. Anyway, Pit and Phoebe will be in Skyworld for a little while longer before we meet up for dinner, and we can all spend the night at your house before we go meet a _special someone_ we know well."

"Who's that, and where does she live?" wondered 9-Volt.

"You'll see." Phosphora flashed him a wink. "But in the meantime, let's you and me go bowling at Diamond City Lanes. We'll make this our best session of the day."

"That's a great idea! It's a good thing the bowling alley wasn't damaged at all when some of Red Falcon's goons attacked the city, though."

Henceforth, the brother-and-sister duo held each other's hands and teleported over to the bowling alley, though not before blurting excitedly in unison: "LET'S BOWL!"

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

End of Part 1, folks. As soon as Tekki finds the right time to upload the second part on DeviantART, I'll be able to post it here. Of course, we'd probably need to review it first before I can do so with permission. Let's just say we both have busy schedules of our own... But other than that, the story will continue with 9-Volt and Phoebe's trip to Chi World alongside Pit and Phosphora, regardless of whether Viridi the Brat still plans on spoiling their fun.


	2. The Twinbellows Cannon

Part 2 at last! I think I owe you guys an explanation for the delay. You see, my friend Tekki has been real busy with college and...well, not to mention a hard time lately, as far as she told me on Skype, so therefore I've decided to finish the rest of our collaboration fic on my own as a backup plan, whilst using some bits of our past chat sessions (and Miiverse conversations revolving around the Pit/Phosphora pairing) as a reference. In other words, I will credit her regardless, but other than that, I hope you enjoy part 2 of "The Elements of Lightning and Fire!"

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare and Kid Icarus are properties of Nintendo; Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft despite its company being absorbed unto Konami, who owns the Contra series. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is a property of Renegade Animation. Whereas Tekki owns Princess Cherry, I own the following fan characters of mine: Phoebe, Blaze Bomber, Arctic Bomber, and last but not least, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

Part 2: The Twinbellows Cannon

[Overworld BGM: Outset Island (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD)]

9-Volt and Phosphora arrived at Diamond City Lanes in a flash, surprising a lot of patrons that frequented it. Fortunately she got them to settle down by explaining her reason for being here with the Nintendo boy, leaving them relieved that she's not the same "bad girl" _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ had initially depicted her as anymore. As soon as the duo paid for one game, they were assigned to lane 16 with the bumpers enabled on the gutter. Phosphora picked out a 12-lb. bowling ball for herself, and a 6-lb. one for 9-Volt. When he asked if she's renting a pair of bowling shoes like he did, she playfully insisted that her Greek-style boots _are_ her bowling shoes.

"Y'know, Phos...I've been thinking about what happened during that second half of the Alien Wars," began 9-Volt. "I just can't believe someone like _Swampster_, who used to be a pro hunter as far as Aaron, Ami, Bill and Lance knew and told us, would not only turn evil as a poacher, but even join the ranks of Red Falcon's army just to kill us."

"Traitors like Swampster the Terrible don't care about anything but themselves," added Phosphora with disgust. "To be honest with you, those who kill innocent people for their own selfish gain are not human, and believe me: Red Falcon and his butchers had it coming for stealing your soul with that death spell he had Crasher and Blaster put on you. At least this time we'll see the last of those creepazoids."

"True...but about that nightmare I had for three days ever since we all defeated Red Falcon-"

"What you thought you saw will never happen, I promise. Because we'll be ready for them if by a miracle the Red Falcon Empire does come back again. They're the cowards for all the heinous acts they've done - not you, not Phoebe, not any of us good guys. I know it won't be easy to truly vanquish evil, but it'll be worth the effort since we're all in this together like a family of heroes. As long as you cherish both your Phosphora Bow and cloud whistle out of love and care, you'll be safe. I mean, sure, there are some people who think I'm a bad person or that Pit doesn't deserve me just because we had to fight each other up in Thunder Cloud Temple."

"I don't blame you, but now that you mention it, I felt guilty for defeating you in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ ever since my first time playing all the way through. I know you told me you were brainwashed until Pit set you free..."

"Shhh. Don't worry about it now. Just focus on the fact that Pit and I are together and we rule New Angel Land in Skyworld through sheer benevolence, and I'm one of your guardian angels who'll always be here to protect you no matter what. That's all you need to know." She knelt down to 9-Volt's level to hug him warmly. "Besides, maybe in a future _Kid Icarus_ game they'll portray me as Pit's companion, and include a level where you can zap Viridi!"

9-Volt laughed with his guardian angel. "That'd be pretty cool! You and Pit, the star-crossed lovers starring together at last... So, whose turn is it again?"

"It's still your turn, silly, but I'll let it slide since we had our mind on something else. Just remember that even though we're practicing with the bumpers on, we're bowling for fun."

"Mm-hmm. Here I go!" The boy picked up his ball, took four steps forward and rolled it forward. It rebounded back and forth against the bumpers and, miraculously, knocked down all ten pins in one shot. "Wow...! I did it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you bowled a strike, 9-Volt! High-five! Up high! Down low!" The lightning girl and her "little brother" high-fived each other as instructed. "Ha-mazing!" They laughed at what Phosphora just said.

"You're funny, Phosphy, you know that?"

"Of course, silly! Speaking of which, here's a bowling trick I wanna show you. I don't recommend doing this at a bowling league or without the bumpers; it's just for show." She went and picked out another 12-lb. bowling ball for her act, prior to holding two balls by the finger holes with both hands. "Pit and I got a laugh outta that trick I showed him one time at our own bowling alley, Thunder Cloud Bowl, in New Angel Land. You ready, little fella? Watch this." She held both her bowling balls up to her shoulders, took four steps forward, and released them in pendulum fashion simultaneously. "I call it the Double Ball!" she blurted with glee as the balls bumped into each other a few times whilst maintaining their momentum. Then they hit the pins, also miraculously for a strike! The girl spun around once and struck a pose with a peace sign, flashing 9-Volt a friendly wink.

"Hey, that was awesome! You could give Mona a run for her money for all this! I bet it'd be great for picking up a 7-10 split."

"Eeeyup! She's not the only one who knows how to make bowling super-fun with friends and family alike. You, me, Pit, Mona and Phoebe would make a great bowling team together someday. Oh yeah, and Keyla too. Almost forgot you befriended that 5-year-old Vampire Princess of Roseland."

"9-Volt's Angels...I love it! Let's get some more strikes for your boyfriend, and maybe a cold turkey while we're at it!"

Phosphora flexed her muscles in a playful manner at "cold turkey" and patted 9-Volt's head gingerly. "That's the spirit, pal. Well, anytime you're ready to 'shock' those pins some more, grab your bowling ball and," 9-Volt joined in with her to finish the sentence simultaneously, "let's go go go!"

Sooner or later every customer glanced over to the brother-and-sister duo and watched them put on a kid-friendly show, consisting of bowling strikes, picking up splits with two bowling balls, and even stepping up to the lane like a ballerina. Neither one cared whose score was higher or how many points they got by the end of their bowling session. The customers applauded them by clapping hands, with Phosphora gesturing a princess's curtsy in return.

"Wow, way to go!"

"Yeah, you kick butt!"

"You and that little fella were right: you'd make Pit's great companion in a future game!"

And 9-Volt couldn't be any happier, knowing he wasn't the only one who believed Pit and Phosphora were just meant to be together, like light and lightning.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Flipside (Super Paper Mario)]

The next day, 9-Volt and Phoebe accompanied Pit and Phosphora to a faraway land across Skyworld, eventually arriving in ChiWorld. Their tour of the day was, as Phosphora briefly mentioned to 9-Volt yesterday, the Fruit Kingdom, where a 10-year-old Chi Princess lived in. When they got inside, they were greeted with a warm reception by the aforementioned princess; she had curly brown hair and wore a red ball gown.

"Hi, you must be 9-Volt and Phoebe! I'm Cherry Milk, Princess of the Fruit Kingdom where everything is nature! I have fire powers, but they're not very strong yet and I'm still practicing to become a famous sorceress someday so I can protect my kingdom."

"Nice to meet you, Cherry," said Phoebe. "I'm 9-Volt's best friend from another land called Video Game Dream. Nowadays I live next door to him in Diamond City while my king dad watches over me from time to time."

"May I have a hug, Cherry?" asked 9-Volt.

"Aww, of course you can," answered Cherry, giving him a warm hug.

"Thanks. Hugging a kindhearted, pretty princess around my age in a dress makes me feel safe and sound."

Cherry blushed at that remark, but smiled anyway. "Well then this will make you feel extra safe!" She hugged him tightly.

"Aw, they're really getting along well," noted Phosphora.

"Just like we did in ages past," added Pit. "Guess 9-Volt's already found himself another guardian angel."

"I'll stay with you the entire time and protect you, even if something bad happens, like me getting snatched away," Cherry told 9-Volt. "Don't worry, I'm not that easy to kidnap, I promise."

The Nintendo boy smiled and continued to feel the warmth of his new friend's big cuddle for another minute. "That's good. Phosphora and I had a run-in with Viridi's Bumpety Bombs yesterday, but she helped me chase them off."

"Viridi knows nothing about nature! And those Reset Bombs of hers are actually the giant meatballs she throws when she's having a hissy fit. By the way, I see Phosphora granted you the element of lightning with that bow you're carrying. In fact, I've crafted something special for you when she and Pit told me a lot about you and your friends." She gave him a cannon about the same size as Phoebe's Ball Cannon, only it was based on the two-headed fiery mutt from the underworld named Twinbellows. Then she also gave him a magic whistle in the shape of a variety of fruits that he can use to call her. "The element of fire is now in your hands!"

"The Twinbellows Cannon! Cool!"

"I can only assist you with fire, though, but that's okay. The cannon and the fruit whistle are for you to remember me by if anything ever happens."

"Your Phosphora Bow and Twinbellows Cannon, along with Phoebe's Ball Cannon, were carefully enchanted so they don't hurt innocent people nor nature itself," elaborated Phosphora.

[Interrupt BGM]

Just then, the group was rudely interrupted by an uninvited guest. "THE FIRST VICTIM OF THE NEW ROBOT APOCALYPSE SAYS WHAT?" They turned over and saw what they thought at first was Zero from the _Mega Man X_ series, but something about him was off, his body appearing to be poorly crafted and his voice sounding..._female_?

"I am the real Zero! FEAR ME, HUMANS!"

But Cherry giggled, as if she knew who it really was. "No, you're not!" She pulled off the helmet, revealing Zero's true identity as Viridi in a badly-made costume.

[Fight BGM: Rampaging Din (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)]

"D'aaagh, you ruined my surprise! Can't you see my Reset Bombs are good for nature?!"

"Not if you constantly drop them all over the place!" shouted Pit. "Just think of all the innocent creatures you'd be blowing up just to get rid of a few bad apples!"

"You're a spoiled brat who's just downright biased towards humans," scolded Phosphora. "You of all gods should know I'm with Pit nowadays because we love each other!"

"That's it, I'm breaking you both up right now! I don't care if that stupid treaty of yours labels me as a stinker!"

"Hmmmph, I think it's time you need a good wake-up call with a spanking!" retorted Cherry.

Phosphora restrained the flailing Goddess of Nature long enough for 9-Volt to fire some shots from his Phosphora Bow and Twinbellows Cannon at the brat's butt, followed by Phoebe smacking her in the same spot a few times with her Ball Cannon.

"OUCH! Cut it out, you big fat jerks!" Viridi's whining only earned her a spanking from her ex-commander, followed by Pit, then Cherry, and then Phosphora once more. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP SPANKING ME! OW! OWWWWCH! STO-HO-HA-HA-HA-HAAAP!" Tears began rolling from her eyes as her bottom was now sore. "I'm telling Cragalanche and Palutena on you!" Finally she ran away from Cherry's castle, never to be seen again for a while.

[End BGM]

[Victory BGM: Challenge Score (Super Mario Bros. Deluxe)]

"Never underestimate the good girls that can kick butt, especially Pit's girlfriend," cheered 9-Volt. "Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome, 9-Volt," replied Cherry. "That's why everyone loves you; you're a great kid!"

"Aww...I'm glad. You and Phoebe are among the best princesses ever. Best friends?"

The two young girls smiled and kissed both his cheeks. "Best friends!" they whooped with 9-Volt.

Pit had an idea on how he and his friends can start off their day after having taught Viridi a lesson. "Hey guys, let's play _Mario Kart 7_ on our 3DS's! I'll host our multiplayer session." And thus did everyone inside Cherry's castle live and have fun together, happily ever after...

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phosphora - KARI WAHLGREN  
Pit - ANTONY DEL RIO  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Cherry - ASHLEIGH BALL  
Viridi - HYNDEN WALCH  
Customer A - WENDEE LEE  
Customer B - KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON  
Customer C - STEVEN JAY BLUM

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

Now you know how 9-Volt and Phoebe got their Phosphora Bow, Twinbellows Cannon and Ball Cannon, along with the magic whistles necessary for calling Phosphora, Cherry and/or Pit to aid them in times of need.


End file.
